KB's Diary
by HannahMissNessie
Summary: Les sentiments sont bien compliqué à cerner, d'autant plus quand on sait que quoi qu'on fasse, on finira toujours par être blessé. Ce riquiqui OS est une sorte de page de journal de Kate en proie à des doutes sur elle-même et son amour pour un certain écrivain... Entre leur premier baiser et l'épisode d'"Always".


**Bonjour et bonnes fêtes à tous. J'espère que le Papa Noël vous a bien gâté et que vous n'avez pas mangé trop de chocolat (bah oui d'ici quelques années il paraît qu'il y aura une pénurie alors faut le conserver hein!)**

**Bon sinon, voilà un minuscule OS sur ce qu'auraient pu être les doutes de Kate vis-à-vis de sa relation avec Rick à partir du moment où ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois. Je précise aussi que, le texte peut paraître un peu...voire totalement brouillon, et ce n'est pas sans raison. Je serais menteuse de vous dire que c'est pour montrer que tout se chamboule dans la tête de notre Katie et que donc ça se ressent dans son journal, alors qu'en fait c'est de mon côté que tout change et que ça se ressent dans ce que j'écris. Mais bon ce n'est pas mon journal qu'on attend là mais bien celui de Kate. Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture.**

**Hannah.**

_O.O.O_

Je suis amoureuse.

Une phrase trop souvent utilisée – à tord. Pourtant ce coup-ci c'est vrai. J'essaie de passer outre, de ne pas faire attention à ces drôles de picotements... ou plutôt, cette sensation... oui c'est ça, cette sensation de papillons dans le ventre lorsqu'on me parle de lui.  
>Quand ses yeux se posent sur moi je me sens à la fois attirée par son regard dans lequel j'ai envie de me plonger pendant des heures, mais je me sens également gênée parce que j'ai peur qu'il lise mes pensées, mes doutes, j'ai peur qu'il se moque de moi et me dise que je suis une pauvre petite idiote de croire que peut-être ce...ce que je ressens est partagé.<p>

C'est dur. Oui. Mais ça en vaut la peine.

Tout le monde me pousse à la lui avouer, pourtant je m'entête dans mon mutisme. Après tout, si je le dis, je vais être forcée d'y poser une réalité toute autre que celle de la pensée (car oui, entre penser et avouer il y a des kilomètres de distance à parcourir). Ensuite, si je le dis, cette relation si particulière qu'on a risque de changer. Enfin risque... ce n'est pas qu'elle risque de changer, c'est qu'elle va changer, forcément. Soit ça évoluera, soit ça régressera.

Dans l'absolu, on veut tous que nos relations évoluent. Pourtant, même ça, je n'en veux pas. Après tout, si ça évolue, il y aura un moment où toute la magie se brisera, on ne vit pas dans un conte de fée, mon livre ne se terminera pas par un « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». On sait tous que notre société a bien changé, il ne faut pas se leurrer. Et puis si on est ensemble, même si c'est un grand moment de bonheur, concrètement ça sera plus vraiment pareil d'un point de vue amical. Vers qui je me tournerai pour parler de mes doutes, mes questions ? Vers lui ? Tentant mais il y a des choses qu'on confie à l'ami, d'autres à l'amant.

Mais n'allez pas croire que je veuille que notre relation régresse non plus ! Non, je ne m'en remettrais pas. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que je me suis rendue compte de mon état. Se demander ce qu'on adviendrait si on devait le perdre... ma réponse est simple : un corps sans âme. J'ai vécu tant de choses en si peu d'existence, j'avais commencé à perdre espoir quand sa présence à rallumer cette petite flemme au fond de mon cœur. Faible au début, elle a grandit de jours en jours pour finalement ne briller que pour lui, ses mots, ses paroles, ses gestes, ses contacts chaud, sa présence. J'aimerai y ajouter ses bras qui m'enlacent -amicalement- mais je ne le laisserai jamais faire. J'aurai trop peur d'exploser en sanglots, et ça c'est tout, sauf moi.

Traitez moi d'égoïste, dites de moi que j'ai une attitude de merde, peu importe. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de le perdre, pas maintenant alors que mon sourire revient et que je me sens enfin vivante. C'est pour ça que je ne veux rien dire.

C'est dur d'aimer.

« Et s'il sort avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » Et bien... oui j'aurais mal, et ça a déjà été le cas, lorsque cette...non je ne vais rien dire, et rester polie. Mais, même si ça fait mal, l'important quand on aime ce n'est pas d'être 'en couple', de passer son temps l'un sur l'autre à se rouler des pèles comme deux ados boutonneux, mais de vouloir le bonheur de l'autre. Donc s'il est heureux avec cet autre, je suis heureuse. Je pense. On verra.

On dit qu'aimer c'est laisser une chance à l'autre de nous briser le cœur. Mais s'il sait qu'on l'aime, alors s'il nous brise le cœur ça sera de manière consciente, et je l'aime trop pour lui rejeter la faute dessus.

Non vraiment, cette relation...ça doit être suffisant. Suffisant pour l'instant.  
>Alors, oui, je suis amoureuse, oui d'une manière secrète, mais à quoi ça rime d'aimer quand tout est voué à un échec aussi profond qu'un puis sans fin ?<p>

Et d'abord, ne dit on pas que l'homme doit faire le premier pas ?

Bon oui il l'a fait, mais ça je me force à l'oublier. Je sais que ce baiser n'était pas simulé, inconscient, innocent, ou tout ce que vous voulez. Pour ma part il ne l'était pas, et de son côté, je suis certaine que c'était un moyen d'ouvrir une brèche pour mieux me cerner, ou cerner mes sentiments... Je veux dire, ça se sent ces choses là, alors on ne peut pas les nier. Mais ça aussi, si je devais l'avouer, je pense que j'irais ensuite m'enterrer vivante dans un endroit reclus où personne ne serait en mesure de me trouver.

C'est dur d'avoir des sentiments.

Mais malgré tout, c'est beau, et pour rien au monde je ne regrette la façon dont il est rentré dans ma vie, et j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il n'en sortira jamais.


End file.
